No One Can Choose When or Where They Will Love
by ILoveErik1870
Summary: After the disaster at the Opera Populaire Erik moves to the countryside of Rouen, France the place of his birth. On a rare trip to Paris he meets a young women who claims she's from the future. She seems perfect but when he learns her troubling past will his growing love for her shatter? Mainly based of the movie but possible characters or situations from the Leroux's novel.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Months after the fire at the opera house, our mysterious Phantom has made a home for himself in the secluded countryside outside of Rouen, France. He has made a somewhat normal life for himself, keeping away from town most of the time and taking rare trips back to Paris.

He realizes how demented it is for him to visit the opera house, the saddest place on Earth it seemed. He would sometimes visit Madame Giry and check on the opera house. The managers finally decide after a month of debating that it would be a good idea to repair the Opera Populaire.

Many times he refused to go to the opera house, but soon it seemed to call his name. He visited Christine's dressing room many times and cried over his stupidity, and his loss. He thought many times of the chances and ways he could have killed that idiot Viscount for stealing his love, his Christine.

He knew that he could never have her, they disappeared soon after their wedding and he saw no sign of her anywhere in France. After a few weeks he heard that the de Chagny's had left for London to escape his grasp. He dare not go after them. The hurt of being rejected again would surely kill him. He had thought many times of putting himself out of his misery but what was the point?

Yes, of course he had no point in living any longer but he didn't think death would solve his problems. Madame Giry told him many times to try to move on but how could he? What could he even move on to? Was he cursed to live a life of sorrow and pain, or was there something he could live for? Was there some one he could live for?

The only love he had ever had was Christine, but was there someone out there who could love him for who he was? Like Christine would they betray him or be disgusted by him? Or will they sincerely have feelings for him? Little does our Phantom know that about three-hundred years in the future, the perfect girl for him is coming to France. Will she learn to love him? Having been a victim of bullying will she know his pain?


	2. Chapter 2

"Lottie!" My best friend Natalie yelled.

"Hmm?" I sighed dreamily. She shook her head.

"You were gone _again_." She said as she grabbed her books and motioned for me to stand.

"Is class over?" I asked as I grabbed my books.

"Yeah, you missed it. You know, I don't even know how you made it to eleventh grade." I laughed and she giggled in response. "The only reason I suppose is for your talents." I looked at her as we walked down the hallway.

"My talents, yeah."

"What do you mean yeah? You are a wonderful singer and you can play almost every instrument you touch. If you don't call that talent than I don't know what is."

"I'm just saying."

"Just saying what?" Here we go, I set Natalie off on one of her rants again. "You are not only great at making music but you are a writer, an artist, and one of the prettiest girls I know!" My head sot in her direction. "Lottie I-I didn't."

"No! I don't care, just don't." She lowered her head as we got to our lockers. "Natty I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"No I am sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Hey Nat. Hey Charlotte." Sawyer came over and hugged Natalie.

"Hey Sawyer." She said cheerily. I forced a smiled and began opening my locker.

"Something wrong Charles?" I glared over at him.

"Please don't call me that." I stuffed my books in my locker, grabbed my back pack, and slammed the locker shut.

"Sawyer!" Natalie yelled. "You know she doesn't like that. She's already in a bad mood. You just made it worse."

"Honey she'll be fine."

He told her as I walked away. I felt my brown curls bounce around as I ran out the doors and down the side walk. After a few moments Leah ran up to me. "What Lee?" I said rather irritated.

"What's you deal?" She asked angrily.

"Lee I'm sorry, it's just I've been kinda upset. What did you need?" She gave me a forgiving look and handed me a paper. "What's this?" I asked.

"It's for additions. I figured you would want to try out. I know you hate singing in front of people but I was hoping you would change your mind, on account of what the play is."

"And what is that?" I asked starring at the signup sheet.

"Your favorite," She gave me a childlike smile. "The Phantom of the Opera." I smiled for the first time since Natalie mentioned how I look.

"Thanks Leah, I think I might sign up."

"I hope you get the part of Christine. Your voice just has to be ten times better then Emmy Rossum."

"Hey don't dis he, she is my second favorite actor."

"And we all know your first." We both giggled and sighed dreamily, as we pictured Gerard Butler as the Phantom.

"Gerik isn't bad; I do like Lerik and Rerik though." I sighed as we walked home. Leah was my neighbor and we had sleep overs quite often. I guess she was my other best friend.

"Isn't bad." Lee laughed.

"What?" I said as I felt a blush crawl to my cheeks.

"Well Lottie by the color of your cheeks, you think he is more than not bad." I laughed nervously.

"Hey every phangirl is obsessed with Gerry." She nodded in agreement.

"You have a point. Hey, what was making you all snappy earlier?" I dropped my head.

"Natty said I was p-pretty."

"Lottie, did you yell at her?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of? Sort of? When you yell at someone it is more than sort of! Girl, you temper gets a hold of you way to easy." She stopped in her tracks. "Hey, I just realized something. You are _a lot _like the Phantom."

"Yeah right." I laughed. I pondered over it for a moment. "Actually, Lee I think you're right."

**How is it so far? Please review. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Lottie's POV_**

Once I got home I went straight to my room. My mom and dad were out of town for a week so I had to stay home by myself. I through my backpack in the corner and fell on my bed. I hummed a tune for a moment then thought about what Natty said to me.

One of the p-prettiest girls. I laughed, yeah right like I could be pretty. Pretty ugly, I concluded. I walked toward my mirror and starred inside for a moment. How could a hideous thing like me be pretty? I glided my hand across the mirror and began to hum my tune again.

I loved that mirror even though it made me see what a hideous monster I was. I asked my mom so many time before she finally caved. I was determined to have a mirror just like the one Christine had in her dressing room. I often sat in front of it and day dreamed that the Phantom would lead me down a dark path into his lair.

"Dream on." I told myself time and time again. The fact that my room was basically the basement level of the house didn't help my dreams either. I decided to take my dreaming to a whole new level.

"Angel of Music,

Guide and Guardian,

Grant to me your glory!

Angel of Music,

Hide no longer,

Secret and strange Angel!" I as I sung I felt my whole body become cheery again. Music made me feel better, and when it couldn't it at least was my companion. I twirled around like a child and bumped into something.

"I am your Angel of Music,

Come to me Angel of Music,

I am your Angel of Music,

Come to me Angel of Music." I froze completely shocked, dare I turn around? After a second I heard Raoul's voice.

"Who is that in there? Whose voice is that?" I turned around and realized I had bumped into my DVD player. I had been watching The Phantom of the Opera the night before, I stopped at this part. My heart sank; I was actually hoping it was the Phantom, hoping it was Erik.

"Lottie! Lottie are you home?" I heard Leah call. "I brought Natty."

"Hey I'm downstairs." I called back up to them.

"Hey Little Lottie, let her mind wonder." Natty teased me. "Little Lottie thought am I founder of dolls, or of goblins or shoe."

"Hey guys." I said as they entered my room.

"Or of riddle or frocks?" I rolled my eyes as Natty handed me some flowers she obiously picked up outside.

"You planed this didn't you."

"Of course she did." Leah said as she plopped down on my bed. "Oh I love Fridays." She sighed and Natalie sat down next to her.

"Where are your bags?" I asked. Natty pointed up.

"Upstairs. I brought some snacks and a few movies."

"So did I. Mainly movies." Lee said cheerily. "Hey are you watching Phantom of the Opera?" I shook my head.

"No I accidentally turned it on."

"Sure you did." Lee stood and elbowed my side. "I'll go get the snacks. We can watch it if you want."

"Again? I love the movie but this is ridiculous. Lottie I know you have the same nickname as the main character but come on, I think you are way too obsessed." Natty told me as Lee went upstairs.

"Hey I didn't suggest it Lee did. But we might as well watch it since it's already in the DVD player." Natty sighed.

"Fine."

A couple hours after Lee brought down the food and we watched the movie. "Hey I have an idea."

"Hmm?" Natty asked as she shoved an Oreo in her mouth.

"We could play a game. I have a few ideas since we all like the Phantom of the Opera."

"A Phantom based game sounds fun." I chimed in.

"Well we could play Would You Rather, Truth or Dare, or we could play guess the song."

"I like playing Would You Rather." Natty said before eating another cookie.

"Yeah and I don't feel like Truth or Dare." I told them. Lee nodded and grabbed a marshmallow.

"I don't think I'm that great of a singer, so we can play Would You Rather. Lottie, you go first."

"Lee, why me?" I giggled.

"Cause you're way more obsessed than us." She giggled back.

"Fine, Natty would you rather be Carlotta or Raoul?" I asked.

"Ewe!" She yelled. "That's so gross." She paused to think. "Well Carlotta is a horrible singer and Raoul is a fop who is stupid enough to challenge the Phantom. I would probably be Carlotta. Either way the Phantom hates me; I'm already a bad singer so it's not that different."

"Ewe!" Lee and I screamed simultaneously.

"Lee's turn." Natty yelled over our screams of disgust.

"Okay, Lottie would you rather be Christine in Love Never Dies or in the 2004 movie?" Lee asked. I giggled and grabbed a potato chip.

"2004 movie." I said simply. Natty giggled.

"Of course you would, Gerard Butler is H, O, T, hot!" We all laughed at Natty's comment.

"What time is it Lottie?" Lee asked me before I shoved another potato chip in my mouth. I looked at my phone and sighed.

"Seven forty-five."

"Really? I thought it was later than that." Natty said. "Hey it's my turn."

"Well go already." Lee giggled. Natty playfully glared at her.

"I am. I am, okay. Lottie," Lee cut her off.

"I just asked her!" Natty rolled her eyes and looked at me again.

"Lottie would you rather wish to be in the 2004 movie, or come in after it's over."

"Well." I said as I stood up. "I would want to come in after." Natty and Lee looked at me interestedly.

"Why?" Lee asked.

"Because I don't want to mess up the story line, and if I came in after Raoul and Christine left then Erik would be heart broken right?"

"Yeah." Natty said.

"Well then I could, you know. Make him feel better," I blushed and slightly whispered the next part. "And maybe we could, fall in l-love." Both of the girls looked at me surprised. I felt my cheeks turn even redder. I ran out of my room and up the stairs.

I went in the kitchen and sat on the floor. Did I really just say I want to fall in love with the Phantom? Well if you think about most Phangirl are already in love with him. I guess I want him to fall in love with me. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

Maybe since he was always an outcast like me, maybe he would understand all the pain I've gone through. Years of abuse from my real dad, which cause me to get bullied at school. Sure, it had been years since anyone at school had bullied me because of my dad.

It also helped when my mom divorced him and met my step dad, but you don't forget being abused. You can't forget the scares that litter your body, you can't forget the pain and sadness.

**How is it so far? Please R&R it would help a lot. Please and Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry Erik isn't in the story very much yet. I added him into this chapter. Thanks guys for reading my stories!**

**_Lottie's POV_**

I sat on the kitchen crying for about two minutes before Leah and Natalie found where I ran off to. "Charlotte, where are you?" Natalie called before finding me in the kitchen. "There you are. Why are you crying? Was it something we did?" She pointed to herself then Leah.

I shook my head. "No, it wasn't you guys' fault."

"Was it that thing that happened?" Lee asked. I shot a glare at her.

"No. I was just thinking about something that made me sad." Natalie gave me a worried look. "That's all." I stood and dried my tears. "What other movies did you bring?" I asked walking out of the kitchen.

"I brought Les Miserablés!" Lee said excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"What's with you and that movie?" She gave me a childish look.

"What's with you and Phantom of the Opera?"

"Touché." I told her as she rummaged through her bag. She finally found it in her bag and the three of us headed down stairs.

**_Five Hours Later_**

"Lottie it's like twelve o'clock. Can we go to bed now?" Lee asked me.

"No Shh." I scolded her before looking at the T.V. screen again. We were watching Phantom of the Opera again.

"But we already watched it. Can we go to bed; you can stay up if you want." I turned to her.

"Be quiet already! I love this part." I said looking back again. I starred at the screen intently as Erik and Raoul clashed swords. I gave a childish squeal as Erik swished his cape. Natty looked up at me.

"Lottie, we're going to bed. Goodnight." I nodded.

"Night." I said before Erik sliced Raoul's arm.

**_Erik's POV_**

I rode Ceaser my black stallion all the way to Paris. "This is the last time." I always told myself, yet I kept coming back. I hide Cesar in his old stables I had made him. I fed him and went down to my old home. It had been destroyed by the mob the night I had performed Don Juan Triumphant with _her_. Oh how I missed her, I wished and hoped she would come back.

It had been years and I knew there was no way she would want to come back. Perhaps if I couldn't have my Christine, maybe there was someone else who could love me, or learn to love me. I went to the swan bed and sat down. Ever since my first trip back to Paris I had slowly rebuilt my old home, by now I was almost done but it still needed a little work.

All that was left to fix was my own room. I had instantly started working on Christine's room, it had been long completed but I still came in and sat on the swan bed remembering her. I put my head in my hands.

"I wish someone would love me, and be mine forever." I whispered to myself. Suddenly I heard a cras come from the room that held my miniature stage.

**_Charlotte's POV_**

The movie was over and the ending made me cry again. How could Christine be so cruel? I closed my eyes and thought about what I would do if I was her; even if I didn't love Erik I wouldn't have been so mean to him.

"Erik, I wish I could show you that someone does love you." I said to myself before falling asleep.

I felt a chill I opened my eyes and saw that I had no blanket on. I stood up and looked around. I had to be dreaming. The room looked just like the Phantom's lair. What was going on. I felt my head ache and I fell to the floor. I sat there for a moment looking at the floor trying to keep the room from spinning.

I heard footsteps and a pair of black shoes stopped in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I froze. That sounded just like the Phantom from the 2004 movie.

"Gerard Butler?" I asked looking up. A smiled crept across my face he looked just like Gerard Butler. "Now I know I'm dreaming." I said slowly standing up. Finally the spinning stopped. He looked at me as if I was the weirdest person on Earth.

"Who's that?" He asked his eyes were a topaz blue and he wore his stark white half mask.

I shook my head. "No one. May ask who you are?"

"Who are you?"

"I asked first." He rolled his eyes.

"You are a stubborn child aren't you? I am the Phan," He paused. "I mean my name is Erik." I smiled.

"Hello Erik my name is Charlotte. You can call me Lottie." He cringed. I probably shouldn't have said that. "What's wrong?" He shook his head.

"That was the nickname of, some I cared for."

"Did you love her?" He nodded.

"What are you doing here?" I was surprised at how calm her was even though I had invaded his lair, even if I didn't know how I got there.

"I-I actually don't know. I was watching a movie then I fell asleep. I woke up on the floor." He turned around and looked at me.

"A movie?" I smiled.

"Oh I forgot I'm in 1870."

"1876 Charlotte." He said. I smiled.

"Right, well I'm not from here. I-I'm from 2014." He looked at me and frowned.

"Excuse me? Is that a place or are you actually speaking of the year?"

"The year." He gave me a bewildered look. "Well anyways movies are moving pictures." He looked at me confused.

"Have you hit your head child?" I giggled.

"No, but I think your missing something very important." He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "You're missing your temper. Shouldn't you be angry at me for being here?"

"My temper isn't as bad as it used to be," He paused. "And where are you?"

"In your lair."

"I thought you didn't know how you got here."

"I don't but that doesn't mean I don't know where I am. And it doesn't mean I don't know who you are."

"And who am I?"

"You're Erik, The Phantom of the Opera."

"How do you know that?"

"Well in my time, we know a lot about you. Like you were in love with Christine Daae, an Opera singer. She ran off with the Viscount Raoul de Chagny. Oh, and you love music. You are a composer, you sing, you are handy with illusions, and you 'haunt' the Opera house."

"How do you know all of that?" He gave me a strange look that was mixed with anger.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought _her_ up. But I told you that I'm not from this time."

"Do you think me a fool?" I shook my head.

"No but I told you," He grabbed my throat. "It l-looks like you have y-your anger back." I said between gulps of air.

"Tell me how you know about me."

"I-I." I felt his hand tighten around my neck, I was certain he was going to kill me. "I-I r-read t-the," I couldn't breathe. When I didn't finish he threw me to the ground. I gasped for air as he leand down next to me.

"Now tell me." He hissed.

"I read the book, and I watch the movie all the time."

"The moving pictures?" He asked I nodded. I felt my neck where his hand once was. I could already feel the bruise forming.

"They are about you; they even talk about your life before the opera house."

"Like what?" I stood and looked at him.

"Does the saying Devil's Child ring a bell." He gave me a look like he wanted to strangle me again.

"H-how do you," I cut him off.

"I told you I'm from the future." My breath hitched in my throat. "And I think I know how I got here. If this isn't a dream." He cut me off.

"Which it's not." I rolled my eyes.

"Then my wish may have brought me here."

"Y-your w-wish." He stuttered. "What was it?" My cheeks became very red and I turned away from him.

"I-I it was, well I um." He turned me towards him.

"What was it?"

"I-I wished that I could um well show you." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Thatsomeonereallydoesloveyouandyoudon'thavetobealone."

"What?"

"I wished that I could show you that someone loves you and you don't have to be alone." I was completely embarrassed. His cheeks turned red and I turned away again.

"Th-that's interesting. I-I actually wished for something too." I turned around and looked at him. "I wished that someone would love me, and well, never leave like _she_ did." I turned around and felt several tears fall from my eyes.

"Really?" I was still crying but I was also giggling. He nodded after a very awkward moment he came closer to me.

"Are you alright?" He said touching my neck lightly.

"It's fine, I've had worse." I walked past him. I though quickly of something to change the subject. "I thought the mob would have destroyed the place, but it's beautiful."

"They did, I had to repair everything, and I'm still not finished."

"Really, it looks perfect I would never have thought they were here." I turned around and he was right behind me. How did he do that? We were literally close enough that our lips could have touched. Even though he was so much taller than me, but he had leand down.

"I-I well thank you." He stuttered and staggered back a little. I sighed and looked around.

"I-I'm sorry about showing up unexpected like this."

"No it's fine; it's a good thing you showed up while I was here."

"Well you would have come here later anyways."

"Well I don't really live here anymore."

"You don't? Where do you live?"

"The countryside of Rouen, France." I gawked.

"Really, you went back?" He looked at me very confused.

"You were born there weren't you?" He nodded.

"I suppose you know that because your from the future." He teased.

"Well yes, so are you going back? Or are you staying here? Or what?" He looked around.

"Well do you like it here?" I nodded.

"Well we can stay here for a while, but I will have to make trips back to Rouen but you can stay here till I come back."

"Wait we." He nodded.

"Well I figured you would want to stay, based on our wishes." I blushed and nodded.

"Well maybe we can switch back and forth between places, I mean I don't know how attached you are your home in Rouen." He nodded.

"Well when you wish to leave we can go to Rouen." I nodded.

"Well I don't know how long I'll be here and," He cut me off.

"I was hoping forever." I looked at him stunned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I wished for someone to love me and stay here forever." I nodded and walked to the organ. I sat on its bench and felt tears fall from my eyes. "What's wrong?" He said sitting next to me.

"If I'm here forever then my mom and friends will miss me."

"Well you said you're from the future so technically they aren't even born yet so they can't miss you." He told me I thought about this for a moment.

"Your right. I shouldn't be upset, it's fine." I sighed and calmed myself down. "So if I'm staying here where do I sleep?" I asked he jumped up and motioned for me to follow. We walked into the swan room and I let out a Phan girl squeal. Erik turned around and gave me a strange look.

"Sorry I'm just a major Phan Girl." He gave me another look.

"A fan girl?" He asked.

"Well its pronounced fan but it's spelled P.H.A.N. and that's just a group of girls who are," I blushed "Basically obsessed with you." He blushed back and showed me around the room.

"Here is your writing desk, bed, and the bathroom is over there." He smiled at me.

"Thank you. What time is it?"

"3:45 am." He said after looking at the grandfather clock. "There are some dresses in the closet and a few night gowns in the dresser."

"Thank you." He smiled and left the room. I sighed and changed out of my pajamas and into a night gown.

I opened the Persian curtains and saw him sitting at the bench of his organ. "Good night Erik." I called he looked at me.

"Good night." I went back in the room and blew out the candles before climbing into bed. This better not be a dream I thought before falling asleep.

**Did you like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review tell me what you think if you think I should add something in or if you guys have questions or something feel free to ask.**

**_Charlotte's POV_**

I woke up to music I looked around and saw Erik's music box with the monkey playing the symbols. I sang along to Masquerade for a moment before the music stopped. I looked around and sighed I looked at the grandfather clock in the room and realized that it was almost twelve in the afternoon.

I hopped up and went to the dresser. I brushed my hair and giggled at how silly this was. Erik probably thought I was crazy and we both had made a wish which brought me here. I sighed and went to the closet and picked out a beautiful black and purple dress.

The skirt was black with a lavender purple top. It was kind of like the one Christine wore when she was begging Raoul not to make her preform in Don Juan.

I smiled and put it on the bed. I got ready to change into it but realized it had a corset. Great, maybe I could figure it out. I started to try to put it on butt it didn't look right. I frowned; I can't ask Erik for help! He will most likely be freaked out by the situation. And on a more important note he might see my scars!

Wait maybe that's what we needed. I was kind of insecure about my scars and was just about to run out there and say hey I have these crazy scars you should see them. I calmed myself and made a decision.

"Erik!" I yelled he burst into the room. When he saw I was only in my night gown he blushed and looked away.

"Yes?" I giggled a little.

"Well I need help." He looked at me questioningly.

"How do I put this on?" I said holding the corset up. "We don't wear corsets from my time, and well I'm not sure how to put it on." I blushed and he stuttered slightly.

"Well did you try first?" He asked.

"Yes I did!" He gave me an embarrassed look.

"Well do you want me to help you?" I nodded.

"Um do I have to take the um?" I said pinching at the chemise I was wearing under the night gown.

"No that is supposed to go under the corset." I nodded and took the night gown off. He blushed so much that he looked like a tomato. I giggled at the thought and he gave me another embarrassed look.

I was blushing too, it was embarrassing only being in the thin chemise and what I assumed was a slip of some kind. He helped me into the corset and I swept my hair to the side as he began lacing up the corset.

So far he hadn't mentioned my scares, but there was no way he could miss them either. "Is it supposed to be so tight?"

"Yes." He said simply.

"Why?"

"To make women look thinner."

"Oh." This was really embarrassing. A few moments passed. "I know you see them." I finally said.

"See what?" He asked.

"The scars." I felt him let out a breath, the air hit my neck as he tightened the corset.

"Yes, I see them. I was trying to be polite though Charlotte." I sighed.

"You don't have to be. If you want to know just ask." He finished with the corset and left the room. I shook my head and got dressed. Once I had finished I walked through the Persian curtains and saw him sitting at the organ again.

"Do you spend all of your time at that organ?" He shook his head. I sighed. "Have you worked on any new operas?"

He shook his head again. I walked up to him and sat next to him on the bench. "Like I said you can ask me if you want to know." He seemed to think for a moment then shook his head. "Are you going to talk to me?" He shook his head and stood. I jumped up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Talk to me!" I commanded. He looked away leaving me to star at his mask. I instantly pulled it off and he threw me to the ground.

He let out a few curses. "Why! Why would you do that?!"

"I got you talking!" I yelled over his curses. He let out a growl of anger the fell to the ground and began to sob. He was like a child, I crying child who was all alone. My heart instantly broke. He reminded me of myself after a fresh beating from my father.

I crawled over to where he was sitting. "Erik, I'm sorry." I began to cry myself. He looked at me his hand covering the right side of his face.

"Are you going to leave now?" I felt hurt.

"Leave why would I do that?"

"I threw you on the floor I yelled at you. It if that wasn't bad enough I've already tried to murder you."

"Don't worry its fine. I've had worse Erik." He shook his head.

"No its not. Wait, worse is that where the scars came from."

"Yes, now I do believe you saw my scars so can I see that face of yours?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Charlotte there are some things that are better left unseen."

"First off, call me Lottie please. And second, I doubt your face is that bad." He shook his head.

"Char, Lottie it's horrible. If you see it you'll run away like everyone else."

"Erik, just let me see it. You saw my scars, and a very small number of people see them. Now you have to let me see your," He threw his hand down and I examined his face. His eyes were closed and half his face was deformed.

It really wasn't that bad, it looked just like Gerry's deformation when he played the Phantom. I lifted my hand and lightly touched his deformed cheek. He opened his eyes and starred at me in awe. I smiled and placed a kiss on his marred cheek.

"Here." I handed him his mask.

I stood up and went to the organ. I sat there for a moment starring at the keys. "B-but w-why didn't y-you scream or run or something?" He asked running to the organ. He sat down next to me. I looked at him and saw he had placed his mask back on his face.

"Because it doesn't scare me, frankly it's not that bad." He gawked at me.

"What? Not that bad?! People screamed when she revealed my face to practically all of Paris. They screamed and threw curses at me! Lottie I'm a monster!"

"I know, but it doesn't bother me. What bothers me is that you call yourself a monster." I turned to him and placed my hand on his good cheek. "You are not a monster."

"Yes I am!" He jumped up and ran into his lake he pulled something out and held it up. It was a noose. "I couold kill myself right now and no one would care because I'm a monster!" I stood and ran to the edge of the lake.

"Erik put the noose down." I said he looked at it then placed it around his neck.

"Why should i? No one cares about me!" I walked into the lake. It was actually warm, I thought it would be freezing.

"I care!" I yelled. He pause for a moment. I thought for a moment then got an idea.

_Pitiful creature of darkness,_

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God, give me courage to show you,_

_You are not alone!_

I walked over to him and pulled the noose off of his neck. He gave me a sad look as a few tears fell from his eyes. I looped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I pulled away after a moment. He gave a slight smile so I pulled him in again and pressed our lips together.

After a moment he pulled away. I realized he had wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and looked into his topaz eyes. "Oh Lottie," I kissed him again and after I pulled away I buried my face in his chest. He held me close and I never wanted it to end. After a while he loosened his grip on me.

"Come you should get out of the water, you might catch a cold." I nodded and he picked me up. I giggled as he walked to the shore and placed me on the ground.

"I-I'll go change." He nodded and I smiled and went to the swan room. Once behind the curtains I let out a childish Phangirl squeal.

"I-I'll go change." She smiled and walked to her room. I smiled and went to the organ when I heard a cry of what I hoped was excitement. I chuckled and sat on the bench of the organ. She kissed me! She actually kissed me. And she sand the same words Christine sang to me when I was kissed by her.

But Christine kissed me because she had no choice, Lottie kissed me because, well I hoped she meant it. She had seen my face and not once was frightened. And even then she kissed my cheek.

Did she love me? Of course she does she kissed me repeatedly and told me my face doesn't bother her. After a moment she came out in a light green dress with short sleeves showing one of her scars on her left arm.

"H-hi." She said as she came over to me. I stood and smiled. She looked at me. "You make me go change but you leave you wet clothes on?"

"It's just the trousers that got wet."

"I don't care, go change into something that's not soaked. And take this vest off, it looks very uncomfortable." I nodded and obeyed her command.

**_Lottie's POV_**

After a few minutes he came out wearing new pants and his slightly unbuttoned white shirt. I let out a slight sigh as I realized he wore that shirt in the movie. His trade mark white mask was set properly into place, and he fixed his black wig.

"I believe I heard you sing a minute ago." He said walking towards me.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Would you sing for me again?"

"Oh, I um, I'm not too used to singing in front of people. I can play an instrument for you though."

"I understand, what do you play?" He asked.

"Well anything really. Piano, violin, tuba, viola, harp, clarinet, and pretty much anything." He gawked at me.

"What about organ?"

"I've never played an organ, do you have a piano?" He smiled.

"Over here." He led me to a hidden room.

"It's beautiful." I said starring at the grand piano in the center of the room. There were many instruments and their cases all around the room.

"It's my music room. It's the one room the mob did not destroy." I turned and smiled at him. I ran to the piano and sat down. I ran my fingers across the keys and began to play. I played a song I knew he would love.

_Night time sharpens,_

_Heightens each sensation,_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination,_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses._

**_Slowly, gently,_**

**_Night unfurls it's splendor,_**

He sat next to me and accompanied me on the piano.

**_Grasp it, sense it,_**

**_Tremulous and tender,_**

**_Turn your face away from the garish light of day,_**

**_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light,_**

**_And listen to the music of the night._**

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams,_

_Purge all thoughts of the life you knew before,_

_Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar,_

_And you'll live as you've never lived before._

He stood and pulled me from the piano. He took both my hands in his and sang to me.

**_Softly, deftly,_**

**_Music shall caress you,_**

**_Hear it, feel it,_**

**_Secretly posses you,_**

**_Open up your mind let you fantasies unwind,_**

**_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight,_**

**_The darkness of the music of the night._**

He let go of me and began walking circles around me.

**_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world,_**

**_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before,_**

**_Let your soul take you where you long to be!_**

**_Only then can you belong to me._**

He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist taking my hands in each of his. I closed my eyes and leand my head back on him.

**_Floating, falling,_**

**_Sweet intoxication,_**

He put my hand on his cheek.

**_Touch me, trust me,_**

**_Savor each sensation,_**

He turned me toward him and led me out of music room and towards the organ.

**_Let the dream begin let your darker side give in,_**

**_To the power of the music that I write,_**

He gestured to the music on his organ.

**_The power of the music of the night!_**

He picked something up that was hidden under some sheet music. He smiled and placed it in my hands. I opened them and saw a ring! Not just any ring it was the same ring he had given to Christine. He loves me!

I knew Christine fainted at this part of the song, and I knew it would be an awkward conversation after he finished singing, so I pretended to faint. Right on cue he caught me and walked to the swan room. He laid me in the bed.

**_You alone can make my song take flight,_**

I felt him slide the ring on my finger.

**_Help me make the music of the night._**

He held the last note as the black curtain fell around me. Once I was certain he was out of the room I smiled and yawned. I was tired I turned over and fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it please comment. Tell me what you think so far and give me any characters you think we should meet. Only characters that are in the Phantom of the Opera, movie or book. Or in Love Never Dies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Lottie's POV_**

I woke up the next morning and sat up. I sighed as I remembered the events of last night. I looked at my left hand and found a beautiful engagement ring. I ran my other hand through my hair an realized I was wearing the same dress from yesterday.

I got up and changed into a pretty light pink dress. As I tried to put it on I accidently loosen the lace on my corset. "Crap!" I said. I went to the mirror and tried to tie it back up but the more I did the more it loosened. "Erik!" He came in the room and looked at me struggling with the corset.

"Again?"

"Yeah, the more I try to tie it the looser it gets."

"Here." he said he swung my hair over my shoulder and started at the laces. "Lotte,"

"Yes?" I asked as he finished with the laces. He turned me around and placed his hands on my hips. I blushed and he smiled.

"Do you, um, what do you, ugh," I placed my index finger on his lips.

"Is this about last night?" He nodded and I removed my finger. "And the ring?" He nodded again. I pulled away and went to the bed. I slipped the dress on and smiled. "How do I look?" He smiled and walked over to me.

"Beautiful." I smiled.

"Merci." I said giggling.

"Oh vous parlez français? C'est très bien, j'étais heureux que vous saviez beaucoup sur la musique, mais vous êtes également bilingue. C'est merveilleux. Vous savez le français est ma langue maternelle, mais l'anglais est bon de savoir aussi."

"W-what?" I asked completely confused. He looked at me.

"You speak French?" He asked.

"Oh no, no. I only know a few words." He chuckled.

"Well I said you speak French? That's great I was excited that you were a musician but you're also bilingual. That is wonderful. French is my native tongue but English is a good language to know also."

"Oh" I said giggling. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"So about the um ring." I looked up at him.

"Well,"

"If you think it was a bad idea I understand I mean we just met and even though it," I put my finger on his mouth.

"Stop, Erik the ring was," I paused for effect. "Was a great idea!" I shouted. Then after the past couple days I totally Phangirl out. "Imeani'mgunnamarrythPhantomofthOperaomgthisisgreat!" I stopped to catch my breath. "Erik I'm gunna marry you! Yay! Yay! Yay!" I screamed jumping around the room. "I can't believe _you _want to marry _me_! Me of all people!"

Once I finished being a total Phan girl Erik looked at me and chuckled. "Is everyone in the future like you?" I giggled.

"Well not everyone would have a reaction like that but most Phangirls would."

"So that's a yes."

"OMG of course!" I literally jumped on him and hugged him. We fell to the bed. He smiled and I giggled. I kissed him for a moment and he kissed me back. After a little while a moan escaped my lips.

"Lottie, Lottie."

"Hmm?" He lifted me off of him and sat me on the bed, breaking our kiss.

"No, this isn't a good idea." He kissed my cheek and left the room. I sighed laid on the bed. That was a great kiss.

**_Erik's POV_**

"Erik?" I heard Lottie call.

"I'm in here."

"Where?"

"The kitchen." I stepped in the door way and saw Lotte walking toward me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She smiled and I grabbed her hand.

"I was making some tea."

"Tea, that sounds good." She smiled and sat at the small table. I let go of her hand and went back to making tea. Suddenly I heard her stomach. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Guess I'm hungry."

"Really? I couldn't tell." I teased.

"I'm hungry too." I threw my hands on the counter. And growled angrily.

"I thought I told you to tell me when you're coming over. And how did you know I would even be here?"

"Oh hello Nadir." Lottie said as I turned around.

**_Lottie's POV_**

"I'm hungry too." I turned around and saw a Persian man standing there. It was Nadir Khan, I thought he was only in the book!

Erik threw his hands on the counter making me jump slightly. "I thought I told you to tell me when you're coming over. And how did you know I would even be here?"

"Oh hello Nadir." He looked at me then back at Erik who had finished the tea and handed me a cup.

"Erik who is this?" Erik glared at him.

"She is none of your business." He said sitting at the table right across from me.

"Erik, who is she?"

"Um _she _is sitting right here." I said.

"Pardon me Mademoiselle, I'm Nadir Khan but it seems you already knew that." I nodded.

"Hello I'm Charlotte Ryder."

"Well Mademoiselle Ryder may I speak to Erik, alone?" I nodded and placed my tea on the table and head out the door. Instead of leaving I hid outside the door to listen.

"Who is she Erik?" Erik sighed.

"She is a friend."

"A friend? You don't tend to have very many friends. Erik who is she really?"

"Why do you care?" Nadir sighed.

"Erik, did you, did you rape her?"

"What?!" I stepped around the corner. "How dare you! He would never do anything like that to me! I love him and he loves me and he would never do something like that to me!" I yelled. Erik came over to me.

"You love me." He said. I blushed and smiled.

"Of course I do." He grabbed my hand and turned to Nadir.

"See Daroga, she is here willingly, and like she said I wouldn't dare lay a hand on her."

"Oh you wouldn't, then what's this?" Nadir lifter my chin and examined the bruise on my neck. "It looks like you tied to kill the poor thing." I jerked my head away and buried my fast against Erik.

"I-I did. But that was before,"

"Before what Erik? Before she realized the only way not to get killed was to pretend to love you? Is this going to be just like Christine?"

"Daroga, watch what you say."

"Or what Erik? What would you do to me?" Erik was seething with anger. He took a step intimidatingly toward Nadir who didn't seem fazed.

"Erik, calm down, please." Erik huffed then wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Dear girl has he been hospitable, or has he been his usual unfriendly self?"

"He has been very kind, besides when we first met." Nadir still didn't seem convinced.

"Daroga can't you just let it be?" Erik asked angrily. Nadir shook his head.

"How could I? I haven't seen proof enough yet that she is staying willingly." At this I stood on my tip toes and basically had a make out session with Erik right in front of Nadir.

"Proof enough?" I asked after a few minutes. Nadir nodded then turned his attention to something else. I sat down and sipped at my tea and listened to Erik and Nadir fight about something else. I began to giggle. The two of them looked at me.

"What? What is so funny?" Erik asked which made me giggle even harder.

"Watching you two." They exchanged glances. "Oh come on, you two are full out frienemies." They both looked at me confused. I sighed. "A frienemy is someone who you are friends with, but you still fight with them and are also enemies, hence frienemies." They nodded then went back to their discussion.

When I was finished with my tea I patted Erik's shoulder to let him know I was leaving the kitchen. I went to the music room and played a few chords on the piano. After a while I got bored, and went to the kitchen to see Erik and Nadir still talking.

I decided to walk around and look at Erik's house and look in rooms that weren't showed in the movie. I eventually found two bathrooms, a living room or parlor I guess they are called, a library, and another bedroom. I went in and looked around.

It was dark and there were black Persian curtains on the walls. I saw a bed and a writing desk. Other than that the room was pretty bare. "This must be Erik's room." I said to myself. After looking around I stepped out and walked down the cave corridor. I opened the last room and looked around, it was pitch black.

Suddenly the door closed behind me and the lights came on. It was the torture room from the silent movie version of the Phantom of the Opera. There were mirrors everywhere and a large metal tree in the corner of the room.

Suddenly it became very hot. I ran back behind me to the door but it was gone. I became very scared. "Erik! Erik! Help me! I'm in the torcher chamber! Help!" I waited for a moment but Erik didn't come. He was most likely still talking to Nadir and couldn't hear me.

I yelled for him a few more times but he didn't come. By now I felt like I was on fire! I took my dress off and placed it next to the tree. It was so hot. "Erik!" I yelled but my throat had become very dry and was starting to get coarse because of all the yelling.

"Erik! Help!" I yelled. I tried to yell again but all I could get out was a faint cry. I began to sob. After what seemed like an eternity the tree was looking very helpful. That taunting metal tree now seemed like a savior with its nicely tied noose hanging from its branch.

By now I was feeling very weak I tried to crawl over to it but the last thing I remember was falling to the ground.

**Long Chapter! I hope you liked it. Please R&R Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back I had stupid TCAP today so haven't been writing, please read and review.**

**_Erik's POV_**

"Are you sure she is here willingly?" Daroga asked me for the millionth time. I sighed angrily.

"Yes, Daroga why must you keep asking? She gave you proof enough." He sighed.

"I just want to make sure. The last time you brought a women down here, well you know how that turned out." I hit my fist against the table.

"Daroga it isn't your business. You saw her she showed you. If she wanted to leave I would let her. Besides Daroga, she agreed to, marry me."

"What?! God Erik, she is just another Christine!"

"No she is not!"

"Prove it. I will help her find her way above ground, if she comes back willingly then she is not like Christine. If she doesn't come back than she is just like Madame de Chagny."

"Do not say that name in my home!" I bellowed. After calming myself I relaxed. "Very well." I sighed and heard a whirring sound.

"What is that?" Daroga asked.

"I don't know, it's probably just the torcher chamber. It comes on and off on its own sometimes." I sighed and walked out of the kitchen Daroga following. "Lottie, can you come here please." I called. No answer and no sign of Lottie.

"Where is she?" We walked around and searched the house. "Erik she isn't here."

"I know." I thought for a moment. "Wait, the torcher room!" I ran down the hall and opened the door to the torcher room. Sure enough she was there.

"Charlotte!" I yelled. I fell to the ground beside her. Her arm was stretched out and I looked up she was heading for the tree before she fainted. "Charlotte, wake up." I shook her. She laid still. I felt her chest, she was breathing.

I sighed in relief as I scooped her up. "Daroga, can you get her dress?" He went and grabbed her dress that lay near the entrance of the room. I brought her to the swan room and she sighed slightly as I set her down.

"Charlotte, please wake up." I said gently brushing her cheek. A whimper escaped her lips. "Charlotte." Her eyes fluttered open.

She smiled and mouthed something. "What?" She tried to speak again but only small noises escaped her lips. Her eyes welled up with tears and she turned over. "Charlotte, you can't speak can you." She looked over at me then dropped her head on the pillow again. "Lottie I'm sorry." I tried to stroke her cheek but she pushed my hand away.

She sat up and starred at me anger in her eyes. She went on a silent rant. "Lottie I'm sorry." I said she dropped her head in her hands. "I didn't know you were in there, I'm sorry." She looked up at me and pointed to the door.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll leave." I stood and left.

**_Lottie's POV_**

How could he do that to me? Just leave me in there. I pointed to the Persian curtains and mouthed 'go' to him. "Fine, I'll leave." He stood up and walked out of the room.

"How is she?" I heard Nadir ask.

"She can't speak, and she's mad at me."

"Erik she," Erik cut him off.

"Daroga can you leave? Please."

"Erik I don't think I should, you may get a temper with her and she may really want to leave."

"Fine but I'm going in my room, don't touch anything!" I lay back down and went to sleep.

**Well kind of short but that's okay. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Charlotte's POV_**

I woke up the next morning or what I assumed was the next day. "Daroga, why are you still here?" I heard Erik ask. Nadir seemed to stay silent. "Daroga I asked you a question."

"Quiet Erik, I'm reading." I rolled my eyes knowing he was only getting Erik worked up again. I stood and got dressed. Once I was in the red dress that once hung in my closet I brushed my hair and tried to talk. Still no luck, my voice was starting to come back but I could only make small noises.

I smiled realizing my voice sounded like a whining puppy. I set the brush on the vanity and went to the Persian curtains. Peeking my head through I saw Erik pacing in front of his organ. I stayed hidden behind the curtain.

Erik paced over to Nadir. "Daroga, perhaps I should check on her." Nadir shook his head.

"She will come out when she is ready, for now you should stay put." Erik grumbled angrily then went back to pacing. I watched him for a moment then decided to step out. I got half way out of the room when he saw me.

"Lottie!" He rushed over and examined me. "I'm so sorry, are you okay? Oh, Lottie I am so sorry." His eyes were full of guilt and regret. I stared at him for a moment until he fell to the ground and begged me to forgive him.

I felt a rush of emotion flow over me. I wanted to say, 'oh Erik, it's okay. It wasn't your fault I don't know why I was so mad at you. It was my fault I shouldn't have gone in there.' But I couldn't all I could get out was a few little squeaks. He starred at me for a moment, tears in his eyes.

Nadir looked up from his book and glanced at us. I felt so bad for Erik. I fell to the ground next to him and threw my arms around his neck. He hesitated for a moment then hugged me back. Tears rushed from my eyes and soon soaked his shirt.

"Y-you forgive me?" He asked pulling away after a moment. I nodded then pushed my face into his chest and let him hold. After a few minutes we stood his arms still wrapped around me. He looked down at me and whipped away my tears.

"Would you like some tea Lottie?" I nodded and we went to the kitchen. As he prepared the tea I sat down at the table and tapped the table in a rhythmic way. "You know, maybe this tea will help your voice. I'm sure your throat is dry from being in there."

I stood up, he looked at me and I held up my finger indicting I would be back in a minute. I went and looked for some paper and a pencil, or whatever they write with in the 1800's. The only thing I could find was a quill and ink well, I grabbed them and some paper and headed back to the kitchen.

As I entered Erik looked at what I had. I sat the items on the table and smiled proudly. "That's a good idea, till you can talk again, you can write what you want to say." He smiled and handed me a cup of tea.

**Hey sorry kind of short but I'm starting to have a little bit of a hard time with the story. But het she isn't mad at him anymore.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Erik's POV_**

Lottie drank her tea and a few hours later she could talk but she could only talk very quietly.

"Erik," She whispered.

"Yes?" I smiled as we walked to my organ.

"What is your favorite, color?" She had been asking me my favorite things for the past hour. So far I told her my favorite song, word, letter, animal, sound, person, place, time of day, number, constellation.

"Red, or black." I said.

"I like purple, black, and red in that order." She whispered and I smiled.

"We have a lot in common, my turn to ask you something." I thought for a moment. "What is your favorite moving picture?"

"Movie?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Yes movie."

"That's an easy one, The Phantom of the Opera." She looked at me and kissed my cheek. We sat at the organ and I looked at her.

"Book?" I asked.

"Well it's a tie between The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux's, and Phantom by Susan Kay."

"I'm guessing both are about me." She smiled.

"Right." She laid her head on my shoulder and I began to play the organ.

"You said you can play most things but the organ." I looked down at her and she nodded. "Would you like me to teach you how to play?" She thought for a moment.

"Sure, then I could go." She pressed a few keys on the organ. "Duhn, duhn, duhn, duhn. Duhn, duhn, duhn, duhn." She giggled and looked at me. "Phantom of the Opera." I smiled and kissed her fore head.

"The organ is a lot like the piano. See there are several similarities, but when you become more skilled you will also see many differences."

**_Lottie's POV_**

He played a few songs for me then should me some chords. I knew he was trying hard to keep it interesting but no matter how much I love music I still daydream in the middle of lessons. When my piano teach tried teaching me how to play, I would often drift off and not pay attention.

I found myself doing the same thing with Erik. "That's how you play B flat." He looked at me and I blushed.

"Cool." He gave me a strange look.

"Cool? Are you cold or is that some kind of expression?"

"It means um, that's interesting or I like it basically." He nodded.

"Will you play the B flat?" Oh great he wants me to play. Okay he said it wasn't too different from the piano.

"Like this?" I pressed what would be B flat on the piano. He shook his head.

"No like this." He replayed B flat and I nodded. He had me play it again and this time he praised me. "Good. Now A sharp." He played the note and I repeated it. "Good."

"Can we stop now?" I really didn't want to daydream and embarrass myself again. He nodded.

"Are you all right?" I nodded and stood.

"I'm fine, we can practice later if you want." He nodded. I went to the library and found Nadir reading again. "You like books a lot don't you?" he looked up at me.

"You like him a lot don't you?" I blushed and nodded. He smiled. "Yes I do like books. Perhaps it is good that you love him." I gave him a questioning look. "Well he is always outcast by everyone, and they first woman he ever loved refused him. It is good you love each other.

"Have you ever seen under his mask?" I asked.

"Yes, have you?" I nodded my head. "Really? And you haven't left or tried to?"

"No, Nadir I love him." He gave me a strange look.

"Mademoiselle, Erik may be my friend but he can be very cruel sometimes. Are you sure you are here willingly? If you want I can take you above ground." I thought for a moment. I didn't want to leave Erik but I did want to see the Opera Populaire.

"I can have him take me up; I want to see the opera." He sighed and nodded before going back to his book. I walked out of the room and ran straight into Erik. "Oh sorry."

"No it's fine." He said going into the library. He closed the door behind him and before I knew it he was yelling at Nadir again. "Daroga stop trying to take her away! She is mine!" I blushed at his words, I was _his_. Nadir yelled back continuing their fight. I went to the swan room and laid on the bed.

Maybe I could get some sleep, I was pretty tired.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Lottie's POV_**

"Lottie! Lottie!" I sat up and looked around. "Lottie!" Erik burst in to the room. "Let's go." He grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me out of the room.

"Erik," I felt slightly happy that my voice was no longer a whisper, it was back to normal. "Erik what are you doing?"

"Stay here for a moment." He grabbed a cape, I noticed he was dressed to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?"

"We are going to my home in Rouen." I was caught of guard.

"Why I thought we were stay here for a little while."

"We have been here long enough!" He bellowed, I stepped back timidly. Nadir stepped out of the library and glared at Erik.

"Erik you are scaring her." Erik looked at me then Nadir again.

"She's fine." He rushed up to me and placed his hand on my back pushing me to the boat at the shore of the lake.

"Erik what's happening why are we leaving." He was silent and just kept pushing me. "Erik." He still was quiet. I stopped walking. He tried to push me but I refused to budge. "Erik why are we leaving?"

"Lottie, do not try my patience." He said threateningly.

"Is that a threat? If you're going to threaten me like that then I'm not going anywhere with you." He stopped and looked at me.

"We have to go now, Lottie please." I sighed and went to the boat, this time he didn't push me.

"Erik please just tell,"

"Get in the boat." He picked me up and put me inside.

"Erik!" I yelled, a squeaky yell but I yelled. He glared at me. "If you are having a mood swing then I demand to stay here."

"No, you are coming with me." I gawked at him.

"No!" I said trying to climb back out of the boat. He had finished untying the boat from the dock and pushed away. "Erik go back! I want to stay!" He didn't say a word. "Erik!" Finally I was starting to get scared.

"Erik please, please go back. Why are you acting this way?" He sighed and looked at me as we exited his lair. "What about Nadir? How will he leave?"

"There is more than one exit, he knows his way around he will get out." I grumbled angrily.

"Erik can we just go back?"

"No." I was angry at this point.

"Fine, you leave but I'm going back." I jumped into the water.

"No!" Erik yelled. I began swimming. "Lottie! Get back in the boat! Now!." He stared to come back. He would swipe down at me trying to pull me back in the boat but I would swim away before he could reach me. "Lottie Please get in the boat!"

"No Er," I didn't get to finish. Instead I screamed as I felt a hand around my ankle.

"Lottie!" He screamed before the hand dragged me down. I was submerged in water and I couldn't tell which way was up. I looked at my ankle and saw what looked like person their eyes were all black. It was definitely the stuff of nightmares.

Their slimy hand wrapped tightly around my ankle. I tried to kick at the creature but it wrapped it's other hand around my other ankle. I let out what would have been a scream and I not been under water. Suddenly it let go of me and disappeared down below me. I looked up and saw Erik swimming towards me.

He grabbed my arm and hauled me up. Had he not been there in time I would have drowned. Finally he pulled me above the water. He helped me climb into the boat. "What was that?" I said between breaths.

"The Siren." He said climbing into the boat.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Erik's POV_**

"Lottie, can I get my," She cut me off.

"No." She raced to my organ and grabbed some paper.

"Well can I go get my extra paper since your stealing the papers I keep on the organ?" I asked heading back towards my room.

"No!" She screamed I heard her run up behind me. She grabbed my shoulder but it didn't stop me. "Erik! Don't go in there!" She jumped on me knocking me to the floor.

"Why not?" I asked trying to get up. She laid directly on top of me keeping me on the ground.

"Because it's a surprise!" She smiled and jumped up. She ran into my room and closed the door. I sighed and sat on the ground for a moment. I stood and went to the door.

"Can I come in now?" I heard paper rustling.

"No!" A few more rustles went out.

"Now?"

"No, not yet." She called. I leand my head against the door.

"Now?" A rustle came from the other side then stopped.

"Um, yes!" I opened the door and walked in. Lottie stood in front of me smiling with her hands behind her back.

"What?" She blushed a little then held her hands out.

"Here, I made them." I smiled and took the little paper bouquet out of her hands.

"Thank you." I said examining the flowers. "How did you make them?" She smiled.

"That is a secret. But do you like them?" She asked glowing with hope.

"Yes, I do." I said smiling. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her head.

**_Lottie's POV_**

"That's good." I said. He hugged me then left.

"I'll be right back." He came back with a glass in his hand. He placed it on his writing desk and set the bouquet inside. "Perfect." He said.

"Erik?" I asked. He turned to me and smiled.

"Yes, ma Cherie?" I smiled at this.

"Would you take me above? I want to see the opera house." He thought for a moment.

"What time is it?"

"It's noon. Please Erik can you take me? I would go with Nadir but I'm sure he doesn't know the opera house like you do." He sighed.

"Lottie we have to stay out of site. I wanted to surprise you with something but if someone sees you with me then you can't have your surprise." He said pacing.

"But we can go?" I made my eyes wide and stuck out my bottom lip giving him a puppy dog face.

"Fine." He said. I practically jumped on him.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kissed his cheek and ran out like a little girl. I went to the organ and smiled. Erik did have his moments but other than that he had to be the nicest man on earth.

Once I was certain I was alone in the room I began to sing.

_Who knows when love begins?_

_Who knows what makes it start?_

_One day it's simply there,_

_Alive inside your heart._

_It slips into your thoughts,_

_It infiltrates your soul._

_It takes you by surprise,_

_Then seizes full control._

_Try to deny it,_

_And try to protest,_

_But love won't let you go, _

_Once you've been possessed._

_Love never dies._

_Love never falters,._

_Once it has spoken,_

_Love is yours._

_Love never fades._

_Love never alters._

_Hearts may get broken,_

_Love endures…_

_Hearts may get broken,_

_Love endures._

_And as soon as you submit,_

_Surrender flesh and bone,_

_That love takes on a life much bigger than your own._

_It uses you at whim,_

_And drives you to despair._

_And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear._

_Love gives you pleasure,_

_And love brings you pain!_

_And yet, when both are gone,_

_Love will still remain._

_Once it has spoken,_

_Love is yours._

_Love never dies,_

_Love never alters,_

_Hearts may get broken,_

_Love endures…_

_Hearts may get broken._

_Love never dies!_

_Love will continue!_

_Love keeps on beating when you're gone!_

_Love never dies once it is in you!_

_Life may be fleeting,_

_Love lives on…_

_Life may be fleeting,_

_Love lives on._

I sighed and sat on the organ's bench. I starred at the keys and started to daydream. If only Erik hadn't loved Christine so much. With how much he gets attached to people there is a chance that he could find Christine and leave me to be alone down here without a way to get home.

"Lottie, that was beautiful." I jumped up and turned around.

"I-I w-what do y-you mean?" I asked.

"It was amazing you are the most talented singer I have ever met." I froze.

"What about Christine?" He seemed to cringe at the name.

"C-Christine? Even better than her." I looked at my feet as I tried to process what he had said. Even better than Christine! "That was a magnificent song! Where did you here that? Or did you compose it?"

I started to giggle wildly. He thought I made the song "No, no I didn't." I said between giggles. He gave me a strange look which made me giggle even more.

"Then who did?" I calmed myself and did my best to stop laughing.

"You did silly." All of a sudden there was a thud on the organ. I whirled around to see a leather bound book with music inside (What the Don Juan score sheet was inside of in the movie) on the organ.

"What is that?" He asked walking over. I picked it up.

"Love Never Dies."

**Wow how did that happen?**


	12. Chapter 12

"Isn't that what you were singing?" He asked.

"Um yeah." I opened it and read the score. "Yeah this is definitely Love Never Dies. And you wrote it." He gave me a strange look.

"How I don't remember it." I shrugged.

"I don't know but, isn't it weird that it kinda just popped up?" He nodded.

"Let me take a look." I handed it to him and he read over it. "This is my hand writing. How could this have occurred? I haven't composed in years." I came closer to him and wrapped my arms around his.

"That's weird. Maybe, maybe I did it." He looked down at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it popped up when I said you wrote it so maybe it was me."

"I don't know that doesn't seem possible."

"Possible? Does it seem possible that I came from the future?"

"No, but I still think you may have hit your head or something." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious." He chuckled then stared at the music blankly.

"Well this does seem like something I would write. I guess I just haven't written it yet, or I already wrote it. Hmmm." He set the music on the organ.

"Let's try something else." He gave me a look.

"What do you mean?" I thought for a moment.

"Well if that popped up just cause I said you wrote it then maybe I can make something else popped up." I thought again, what could I make appear?

"Like what?"

"Hey maybe I can show you how I know so much about you. There was a man named Gaston Leroux and he wrote a book called the Phantom of the Opera instead of the year he wrote it maybe I can say this year and it will be here."

"Perhaps then you can give me real proof of the future, Cherie."

"Gaston Leroux's novel The Phantom of the Opera was written in 1876 and is in this very room." All of a sudden there was another bang on the organ. "Sweet." I said grabbing the book. "Yes! Erik look!" I said showing him the cover.

"That's not possible." I opened it to a page where I knew it said his name.

"Look!" He looked at the page. I assumed he saw his name because he literally fainted. "Erik!" I said falling to the ground next to him. I touched the back of my hand to his forehead. "Erik." His eyes opened.

"Oh god, what happened?"

"Are you all right? Does your head hurt?" He nodded.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Erik. Here let me help you up." I grabbed his hand and help him stand. "You passed out. Are you okay?" He nodded.

"I'm fine my head just hurts a little." I wrapped my arms around him.

"Come on you should go lay down."

"Alright." I led him to his room and helped him in bed. "What on earth happened?"

"You passed out cause you saw your name in a book." He thought for a moment.

"Oh the book you made appear?" I nodded.

"Do you want me to go get it?"

"Well, can you read it to me? My head hurts to much to concentrate my eyes on anything."

"You have a head ache. Poor Erik." I brushed his unmasked cheek. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I love you." I smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too." I stood up and ran to the organ and grabbed the book from where I had set it down. I went back to his room and pulled a chair over to his bed. "Do you want me to skip the um sad parts?"

"Like what?"

"Well when you let Christine go." He thought for a moment.

"I think I can handle it. I do have you, you're so much better than her." I smiled.

"Thank you." He brushed away a stray lock of hair from my face.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the Phantom of the Opera.**

"The Opera ghost really existed." I began to read.

"Of course I do!" Erik interrupted. I shook it off.

"He was not; as was long believed, a creature of the imagination of the artists, the superstition of the managers, or a product of the absurd and impressionable brains of the young ladies of the ballet, their mothers, the box-keepers, the cloak-room attendants or the concierge."

"Obviously." He interrupted me again.

"Erik are you going to do this the whole time?" He shook his head and I began to read again. We read for a few hours with the very occasional outburst. "Okay that's the end of chapter six." I sighed and set the book down. He gave me a strange look. "What?" I asked.

"You stopped." He said almost sad. I nodded.

"I love that book but I can't read for that long." He nodded. "It's late, get some sleep." He laid his head back.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I placed a kiss on his cheek and rubbed his hand. "Goodnight." He grabbed my hand before I could leave and pulled me down so I was sitting next to him.

"Goodnight." He said giving me a devious smile. He snaked his arm around my waist and kissed my lips. Once we parted I felt my cheeks burning under his eyes. I stood not knowing what else to do. I walked out of the room slightly dazed.

That had to be the best kiss ever. I sighed and leand my head against one of the many broken mirrors. I stood there thinking for a moment when I heard a splash come from the lake. I rushed over to see a soaking wet Nadir.

"Hello Mademoiselle, I forgot about the trapdoor in the third cellar." I gave him a confused look. "I think it's one of his escape routes." I nodded. He got out of the lake and tried ringing the water out of his clothes.

"What are you doing here so late Nadir?" He looked around.

"I came to check on you two."

"He is trying to sleep, and I'm perfectly fine. You can leave now."

"Madame I do wish to ask you if well, he told me you had a voice."

"A voice, yes, if you're asking if I can sing." I said. He nodded and came closer.

"I don't think it's good for you to be down here for so long. The managers need and understudy for La Carlotta. Here give this to him." I nodded and took a sheet of paper from him.

"What's this?" He went to the organ and sat down.

"It's just something he wanted me to pick up for him. Oh and please do convince him to let you sing. La Carlotta has fallen ill, she lost her voice and the managers are hastily trying to find an understudy. So far the ones at the last audition were horrid. They've planned another for tomorrow evening, I'm sure Erik would not object to you being the understudy."

"Thank you." He stood and was about to leave when he turned around.

"Miss Ryder may I barrow a book? I finished the last one." I giggled slightly.

"You and those books. Sure, but make sure you return it, I don't think he would be happy if one of his books go missing and never returns." He smiled and went into the library. A few minutes later he came out.

"Good day Mademoiselle Ryder."

"Bye." I said walking to the organ and sitting on the bench. I turned my attention to the paper Nadir had given me. I began to read half out loud half to myself.

"Monsieur Phantom,

Please be aware that your presence at the next Masquerade is required. Monsieurs Firmin and Andre wish to make an announcement that I believe you should be present for.

Madame Giry" I thought for a moment. Why would he ask Nadir to bring this to him from Madame Giry? I jumped up excitedly. There was going to be a Masque Ball! I read the letter again. I got half way through when I felt an arm around my waist. "Erik!" I screamed surprised.

"Did I frighten you?" I caught my breath.

"Yes you did." I handed him the letter after he let go of me.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a letter from Madame Giry." He began reading. His eyes widened.

"An announcement? Well my darling would you like to attend a Masquerade next week?" I smiled.

"Yes! I would love to." I swung my arms around his neck. Then I remembered what Nadir told me. "Erik," I said letting him go. "Carlotta is ill, the managers are holding auditions tomorrow. May I go audition?" he gave me a look.

"You want to sing the lead?" He chuckled. "You know she didn't have to be sick for me to give you a lead."

"You give me the lead?" I asked.

"Yes, all I have to do is write a note to those two fools who run _my_ theater and they will give you the part." I giggled slightly. "But if you'd like to sing I have no objections. I will take you up tomorrow for auditions. Lottie I'm sorry I wasn't able to take you today."

"It's no biggy." I said waving it off and walking over to his miniature stage.

"What?" I turned around.

"I said it's no biggy." He gave me an odd look. "It's no problem, I don't mind." He nodded and slowly looked back at the paper. "I guess its future talk."

"Oh," he said going back in his room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said going to the swan room. I changed into one of the night gowns and curled up in the red Persian blankets. Tomorrow was going to be interesting. I turned over and drifted off.

**Sorry kinda short but I might not be able to update for a few days, If I do I do if I don't I don't we shall see. :P**


	14. Chapter 14

_I woke up and push the blankets off of me. I yawned and got out of bed. I heard screaming coming from the lair. I ran out and saw a girl standing there. She was terrified. Her brown hair was a mess and she turned to look at me._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked. She burst into tears. I looked around where was Erik? How had he not heard the girl? "It's alright. Now tell me how you got here." She sniffled._

_"My dad was trying to hurt me." Something was different about her she didn't speak like she was from the 1800's she talked like she was from my time._

_"How old are you?" I asked._

_"I'm eight. My name is Charlotte." I froze._

_"That's your name?" She nodded. "That's my name too." She smiled._

_"That's because I'm you."_

I sat up violently and looked around. The girl said she was me, and she did look like me. I heard the organ being played. "Erik." I called. The organ stopped. Erik opened the curtain and walked toward me.

"Yes, are you alright?" I nodded.

"I had a weird dream but I'm alright. What time is it?"

"It's 6:24 in the morning. We can go up in a few more hours, that's when auditions start." I got out of bed and hugged him.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Good morning. I suggest you practice some scales before we leave."

"Alright." I said going to the closet.

"Lottie," I turned around he held up a box with a ribbon on it. "Why don't you take a look?" He said smiling. I went to him and began removing the ribbon. I opened the box and found a beautiful dress.

"I thought it was just an audition." He smiled and kissed my head.

"It is but the nicer you dress, the richer they will believe you are. And you are, with the salary they pay me." I smiled.

"You are most likely richer than most men in Paris aren't you?" I asked he smiled.

"That is a secret." He chuckled and walked out of the room. I took the dress and began to put it on but I was having trouble with the corset. This was a different styled corset than the others that were matched with the dresses in my closet.

"Erik." He stepped into the room. His cheeks turned super red. "This corset is different, I can lace the other ones up now but this one is weird."

"Perhaps I shouldn't have changed the style of corset." He started to lace it up.

"Erik, what opera are they preforming?"

"I believe it is ll Muto." I nodded. He finished lacing the corset and left. I got dressed and head to the organ where Erik no doubt was. I found him sitting at his organ writing what looked like a letter.

"What is that?" He looked at me.

"Just in case they have second thoughts about casting you. If they dare say no they will get this letter. If they disobey me further, a disaster will occur." I nodded. For a moment I sat there starring at the lake until Erik caught my attention.

"Do you know ll Muto?" I looked at him and nodded.

_Serafimo, your disuse is perfect._

_Why who can this be?_

**_Gentle wife, admit your loving husband._**

**_My love, I am called to England on affairs of State,_**

**_And must leave you with your new maid._**

**_Though I'd happily take the maid with me._**

I giggled slightly to hear him say this. We continued practicing and finally he nodded.

"Very good. You did well. It's 9:45, auditions start at 10:00. We should be on our way. I nodded and he helped me in his boat. Has he rowed us to the other side of the lake, which seemed more like a river, I ran my hand across the water.

It was warm and I daydreamed about being on stage. I didn't have stage fright but I rarely sang in front of people. I heard him grunt as the pole got stuck. "What?" I asked.

"One moment, it's stuck." He grunted one more time and pulled. Finally, the pole was free. "There." I smiled.

After a few more minutes we made our way to the other shore.


	15. Chapter 15

Auditions were spectacular. Erik had taken me to a passage and showed me which way the stage was. Once I got there were five other girls in line. Auditions had begun and one girl was already singing. She did alright but her voice cracked when she got to the high notes.

I was last in line and I waited patiently as it came to be a ballet girls turn.

_Serafimo, your disguise is perfect._

"Next!" Firmin yelled. The girl di a good job but her voice was much too low for her to play the countess. I watched as she walked off stage.

"Next!" I sighed and looked back at the managers. "Next!" He yelled. I realized I was the one he was talking to I quickly took my place center stage and looked up at box five. I saw a shadowy figure there and realized Erik was watching. I couldn't let him down.

There was a tenor aside me. I realized if I got the role that he would be my 'husband'. I took deep breaths then began.

_Serafimo, your disguise is perfect._

_Why who can this be?_

**_Gentle wife, admit your loving husband._**

**_My love, I am called to England on affairs of State,_**

**_And must leave you with your new maid._**

**_Though I'd happily take the maid with me._**

_The old fool is leaving._

"Skip ahead please." Firmin asked. I stood there for a moment.

"To what part Mousier?" He thought for a moment.

"Away with this pretense." He said looking at the script.

_Serafimo, away with this pretense!_

_You cannot speak, but kiss me I my husband's absence!_

_Poor fool, he makes me laugh!_

_Haha, Haha…_

_Time I tried to get a better half!_

_Poor fool, he doesn't know!_

_Hoho, Hoho…_

As I sung Firmin looked at Andre. "I don't think we will cast her. Her voice is magnificent but, Madame Rousseau is coming to audition."

_If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!_

"You will cast Mademoiselle Ryder!" Erik bellowed, throwing his voice around the room. We all looked around but I was the only one who knew where he was, in box five. Monsieur Firmin looked around then looked at me completely frightened.

"Mademoiselle Ryder, congratulations, you have earned the lead." I smiled and he came on the stage with Andre and Monsieur Reyer.

"Merci Monsieur." I said he shook my hand.

"Well this is Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Reyer." He said pointing to each of them. I shook their hands and Monsieur Reyer pulled me to the side.

"You voice is lovely. It reminds me of Madame de Changy's."

"Christine Daae?" I asked. He nodded.

"But it seems I am not the only one who has noticed. The Opera Ghost seems to have taken a liking to you." I gave him a questioning look trying to keep myself looking innocent. "We haven't heard from him in months but now. Just be careful Mademoiselle."

"Thank you Monsieur Reyer." I smiled and turned to walk away when I ran into a ballerina.

"Oh you're the new Prima Donna!" She squealed. She calmed her self. "Hello my name is Meg."

"Meg? I'm Charlotte but everyone calls me Lottie." She froze for a moment. She gave an awkward smiled.

"Well nice to meet you." Suddenly she regained her excitement. "So are you excited to be singing the lead?" She asked.

"Oh yes very. I can't believe I actually got the part." She nodded.

"Well be careful. I heard the Phantom tell the managers to give the part to you."

"Why do I have to be careful?" I asked.

"Well after what happened to Christine." I nodded. "He kidnapped her and no one had any idea where she was. I know she's okay though, she sent me a letter." I smiled.

"That's good. I heard she married the Viscount de Chagny." She nodded.

"Since your new would you like me to show you around?" I nodded.

"I'd love that." We talked about Christine for a while until we reached the dormitories.

"Well these are the ballet dormitory rooms. Ugh this one on the right is my room." She said pointing to the first door on the right.

"That's a nice spot. You can get to rehearsals without running all down the halls." I said pointing to the hallway on our left. She nodded.

"Those rooms are for the younger and less experienced ballerinas. Mama says that since I'm the Prima Ballerina that I earned this room."

"Really? You're the Prima Ballerina here, that's amazing." She nodded.

"Thank you. Do you know Madame Giry?" I shook my head.

"I haven't met her but I know a friend of hers."

"Really who?"

"My well-he's ugh my fiancé." She smiled.

"Really! You're engaged? Congratulations come we must tell mother." I froze in spot.

"Ugh are you sure?"

"Well if your engaged to a friend of her's I'm sure she would like to hear it." She said smiling.

"Okay where is she?"

"She is probably in her office. Come we will find her." We began running through hallways and almost bumping into several people we made it to Madame Giry's office. We stopped at the door laughing and giggling like little kids. "Okay shush, shhh." She said we tried to calm ourselves down but we just kept laughing.

Finally after a moment we heard a voice behind us. "What are you girls doing?" Madame Giry's voice sounded very strict. We instantly ceased our laughter and turned around.

"This is my friend Lottie. Mama she knows a friend of yours." Madame Giry looked at me.

"Hello Lottie, I don't believe we have met. I am Madame Giry, the ballet instructor here." I smiled.

"Hello Madame, I'm Lottie. I'm new here." I said Meg stood beside me jumping up and down.

"Mama! She is the new Prima Donna for il Muto." Madame Giry gave a shocked look.

"You are? Meg go practice your dancing."

"But mama," Madame Giry cut her off.

"Now!" Meg ran off. "Come with me." She said opening the door to her office. We walked in and I starred at the ink drawings on the walls. "So you know a friend of mine?"

I nodded and looked at her. "We're getting married." She gave me another look.

"What is his name?" She asked walking circles around me.

"E-Erik."

"My god, child do you know what you're getting yourself into?" before I could answer the wall opened.

"Yes Madame, I believe she does." I smiled and ran to him. "Hello Cherie. You did wonderful at auditions." He said as the wall closed behind him.

"Lottie, may I speak with Erik in private?" I nodded and went to the door.

"I'll go find Meg." I said before going out the door and shutting it behind me.


End file.
